The present invention relates to an arrangement for connecting two tubular elements, in particular the ends of two pipes which are particularly useful in a cooling system, to a bayonet type connection between the pipes and particularly to a sealing device between the pipe ends.
It is known, for example that to produce a coolant circuit, one connects individual pipes to one another at their ends. Bayonet closures designed, for example, as quick fitting pipe unions, may be used. The bayonet closures usually have two associated closure parts which engage in one another. To achieve a locked position, they can be rotated with respect to one another and can be displaced in the axial direction with respect to one another. Use of a sealing device to achieve a seal between the tubular elements to be connected is known. In known bayonet closures, one of the closure parts has a conical run-up surface for the sealing device, which is usually designed as an O-ring, so that the sealing device is clamped radially. Using a conical run-up surface produces very great forces. But it has the disadvantage that it is also necessary to apply very high unlocking forces when unlocking the coupling, particularly after the quickfitting pipe union has been in use for a long time. Moreover, there is an excessive load on the sealing device, which leads to the device becoming worn.